User talk:A Son of Hades
Archive 1 Posted on the forum bruh RP Your turn, bruh. stuff 16:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm going to be having a hactic few days, amybe weeks. My rp time is going to be limited, and I just wanted to let you know. BTW I think I forgot to say thank you for giving me the super broccoli link. The website is amazing. The only problem is I can't look at it for a very long time, mostly because of time constraints. I still want to go on though, it will just be....limited. Thanks Ash, hopefully you understand. If you ever see me on chat, plz message me so I can explain in better detail. YorkieWolf (talk) 20:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes, I just had to go. But I have to go now again >.< Bruh Sorry for the long wait. Posted already. :--) HI hi ~ Nox - Destroyer of Chats and Protecter of Mangos ~ Category:NoctemV Bruh #Hey, bruh. About your post, I'm confused cause why would they go back to the cabin to change clothes if they already changed before arriving at the beach? Or have I just misunderstood what you said? #And thanks. It's just a simple edit tho. >< That's okay! ... and posted! Your turn Victoria Hey, so I see you uploaded a picture of Victoria Song. However, I specifically asked you not to use anyone from f(x) as models, as me and Brocky plan to use them. Also, I'm currently using Victoria for a planned character, and I'd prefer you not to use her. Also, it's been brought to my attention that you're using Krystal as well. Although Sivler is using her but she left, I was actually planning to reserve Krystal as a model as well, as well as Sulli. It might seem like I'm hogging f(x), but personally I've been a fan of them for a long time and wanted to use them for a while now, so I'd prefer if you understand that. Thanks. Re: Posted back. "They are the food and we are the hunters!" —Ez Posted So... Are we doing the relationship rp or not? ;u; Colors-of-Fire (talk) 13:13, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Regarding... Well, Thea can't exactly have a relationship with Sung either XD Colors-of-Fire (talk) 03:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Postedd Bruh Posted~ Postedd RP Hey, so, I'm moving the date rp with Miller and Alyce to the fair thing. Hopefully you are ok with that and agree? chat won't work >.< ~Kate Mara's Wife Hi hi I thought I'd message you regarding editing the user/char lists. Remember to always include the character's parentage (for half-bloods) or specie (for non demigod chars). So, as an example, my character Kylie Shay is a daughter of Apollo, so if you were to add her to the lists, you'd type out Kylie Shay (Apollo). Now, say I have a Wind Nymph, it'd be written out as CHARNAME (Wind Nymph). For characters that are mortal, they're considered minor chars and simply have (Mortal) beside their name. For hunters of Artemis, we'll label it as (Huntress of Artemis, Mortal/Godparent). Sorry I wasn't able to address this before >.< I hope you don't commit the same mistakes though :) Re How could I not? I respect your privacy but I only checked to see if I could provide some insight, as some mediators felt frustrated. Secondly, I was merely stating that I felt you reacted (in an aggressive rather than a logical way, ie: by telling Colours about normal fight ettiquette.) Yes, their OPing was a bit worse, but it can easily be fixed. As far as I am concerned, I gave my opinion, you don't have to respect or listen to it. I've forgotten the matter entirely, after typing this out, and strongly advise you to do the same. Peace and love, Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 14:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ash Is this your char Ash http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Alyce_Montague "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 20:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Posted back! Posted Posted back bruh~ Char You can adopt Yaromir Sorry for the late post I was on a 2 day vacation! Sorry. >< Posted back!! :--) Sedah! Posted back! :--) New Dept With the 2.0 CHBRP being set into motion, one of the important things we need to give due focus on is the new departments. Brocky and I have talked about the depts and to which depts the rest of the admin team will go to. The placements are temporary, as we still need your opinion/approval of the dept you'll go to. Anyway, I've temporarily placed you under Research and Development (R&D) Department. Nothing's actually final yet so you have a chance to back out and switch depts. :) Brocky and I fully trust in your capabilities but if you want a different dept, please don't hesitate to tell me. :) Hubby!!! Finally! :) come to chat, I miss you Location Page Ah, okay, sorry about that! ^_^' The Cabins page already existed under the Main Forum/Camp Locations page, so I didn't create the new location, but if you don't want it to be there I can take my RP off :D YAAAAAAAAH aw shucks :( Ash, I don't know what to say but thank you. One thing more thing I can probably say is that you're a true friend. I already said things to you but you did not even think of removing me from your friends list or something. I really appreciate the badge even though I don't feel like I deserve it. Again, thank you :) Re:Badge Awww~Thanks Ash :) Oh! How's your therapy? I gave you mine already, right? If not, it's awwww awww ash thats soo pretty thank you *huggles* anyhow took me a few days to find this but i think you deserve it (fun fact I have too much badges....) Sorry Sorry, I didn't get to you sooner, I've been busy. >w< Also, we should Rp when ya have the time. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 21:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) wave Hey. I'm going to be at a baseball game today, so im not sure if I will see you today. Next time I do though, I'll tell you all about it :) much love, your wifey U&C Update ---- Also, it says that you have 2 extra char spots for having been with the wiki for two years. You also have a past newb (User:FaithMaenad). Is our list accurate? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Thank you! PREDAKING Hey Ash! Predaking is BOSS. *partway through Season 3 suddenly starts talking and surprises people almost as much as Soundwave and Bumblebee's sudden voices* Much approval is given for his presence on your page! hmm?? ash dear did you need something? sorry for ignoring you before I had to go somewhere >,< honestly I was sorta busy before but I'm free now so what do you need? 13:34, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Badge for chu~ hey ash Hey so with the fight rp training, any idea when might be good for you to have the first lesson? BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ModelModelModel Hihihiiiiiiii Ashyyy, I was wondering if I could share Category:Xavier Samuels as a model xD *fun fact I've been waiting ages to use him idk* It's fine if you don't xD Oh look, you have a message! The Message Demios Lieuteant Your character Jackson Grant is now the lieutenant for Deimos' Cabin! Please make the necessary changes to your user forum :) Heyooo Bro Sooo I noticed you've been helping out a new user assimilate and with char stuff. Just letting you know, she is entry lvl, so if you want, you can adopt her? Or well, actually, have you adopted her? Coz if so, I'll add her to the adopt a newb page. I know one newb and trainer who didn't get their prize coz they weren't on the page, soo I'm asking to save ye from that XD Soo stuff to discuss So I was reading your rp (shh im de wiki stalker XD) and i noticed that things got steamy so i was just gonna ask, we are doing a full restart right? Meaning, all dibs off. Also, I have to say, I'm kinda dissapointed? I'd expand but the matter is private sooo I'll just wait till i see ye on chat. I'm extremely worried. About that Ping Hi, Ash! I was just wondering about some stuff regarding images. Like my model's category is in the Image Graveyard, but not the image. Can I take her out of the Graveyard so people know I'm using her? If you can't help that's fine, too >.< Thanks, Dad. Lumosknight (talk) 19:29, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, but how is my new question Lumosknight (talk) 19:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay got it thanks <3 Lumosknight (talk) 19:55, July 27, 2015 (UTC) U on?? Hey ash i noticed u edited a few thing like 20-25 minutes ago and was wondering if you were still on?? I have a char claim that i would really like you to read for me if that ok :3 Hi Dad! Hi this is Lumo >.< You're good with coding right? Re: I just wanted to see if you liked the layout for my nymph http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Aolani if you have any tips that'd be great, thanks! Re: Thanks! I'll experiment. hmmm? that depends on muse's char on who he wants as an Lt if he wins the fight that is... why? Quest request So, I know you know I'm planning for a quest, and I'd like to ask since you left chat, if your Ares char can be part of it, cuz Kane's char....inactive probably. Advance thanks if you do. And if possible, think of what gift you want him to have xD Template Help :3 Template:Lumo Char Page Re: User:Lumosknight/sandbox It's in the WIP secrion >.< the tabber info isnt showing up. Feel free to look at the coding in it :3 Quest I'd just like to tell that the quest is on. Order of post: #Me, Lallaine Daniels #Ash, Jordan Diablore #Yorkie, Megan Chambers #Nin, Nin Daemon #Suit, Jesse Please just post if its the right time or your turn. xD For chu, Dad(?) This ain't polite, but I'll just be polite within these words! xD That Other Quest You're Part Of xD Hey Ash! I'm pretty close to finished with the first draft of the quest, and I just need everyone to look over it and brainstorm about what the quest rewards'll be. Any comments and suggestions are appreciated~ Woo-hoo, let's get this quest going! :D 17:15, October 9, 2015 (UTC) A Mysterious Addition to le Quest Hey Ash! Would you be chill with bringing Fate's character Benjamin "Benny" Carraway along on the Nabil quest? As a Hebe kid he could contribute to the healing aspect of the quest, and since Fate's a pretty reliable poster we wouldn't have to worry that much about a fifth person slowing down the post schedule :3 EDIT a few minutes later: Fate says that Jordan isn't allowed to be on two quests at the same time, but if you have any other charries you'd like to use instead it could still work! :D (Plz quest with us, Grandpa ;-;) (Plz don't leave ) 22:33, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Findin' Another Charrie Oooh, Derek Smith and Romulus Osborne look good, since I think their powers would make sense given the mission (Aeolus = winds = faster sailing? and Apollo = healing and chillness = making sure Nabil doesn't keel over and die?). Final choice is yours; just add him to the doc! :D (BTW Romulus is listed as a son of Apollo, but on his charrie page he's given the Thanatos powerset, so might wanna check that out xD) 15:43, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Lt. Whoop whoop! Your character Ivan Concord just became Lt. of T the Thanatos cabin. CONGRATS and hold the position well! ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 18:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if maybe the head counselor of Hypnos would be willing to sign a treaty with the Head of Thanatos ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 05:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Idea Sure, why not? But that'd be pretty hard (?) since she wants to join the Hunters' group, and yeah xS But it's okay... everything's possible (nyahahaha) Yeah Oki doks. Let's do dat! Re Haha, we'll see that sooner :) Well We've been through a lot, and hell, you are the reason I'm on this wiki XD thanks for being a friend brobit 02:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) History https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kHC-ajBczlrv4cEdlXdssxfhpV1z4H_WT-rVeHZv7Kw/edit Friendy ^.^ Hello ^ Redheadedpichu poked you (talk page) 16:32, November 9, 2015 (UTC) . http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Ashy_and_Nat Re Hey, whats up? A present.... Re: Oo I thought it was finished >.< Re: Alrighty :3 Sorry for delaying it then >.< Oliver Queen Hey Ash I'm interested in adopting Oliver Queen back, do you still want him